The Hetalia Orphanage
by Yin Samejima
Summary: No siempre las cosas se dan como uno desea y eso es lo que estos jóvenes deberan aprender, interctuando entre si, riendo, llorando, enamorándose, eso y más e slo que se podrá ver en el Instituto Hetalia Orphanage ¿Serán los chicos capaces de pasar los obstáculos? -Habrá yaoi, yuri, hetero, lenguaje adulto a medida que los capitulos avancen-
1. Prólogo

Aclaración: Los personajes de Hetalia no me perteneces, son de Himaruya Hidekaz.

Advertencias: AU, Habrán lenguaje adulto en algunos capítulos, Yaoi, shonen ai, yuri, escenas explicitas, etc.

* * *

~~o~~o~~

No importa como estén dispuestos a ver la realidad, si de una forma buena o mala de la que podemos o no aprender, es así como las personas poco a poco van comprendiendo el significado de ir hacia adelante encontrándose con obstáculos como el que el joven japonés tenía que lidiar; y ahí estaba él, un muchacho peli negro que hasta el momento se encontraba postrado en su cama sin poder moverse pero ¿Y la razón de esto? Pues simplemente lo podemos definir con un simple nombre _Im Song Yoo,_ pues si, el chico coreano abrazaba con fuerza al japonés como si impidiese que escapase mas aunque esa era la impresión que daba no se podría estar seguro de aquello ya que en primer lugar el de rulo se encontraba sumergido en un profundo sueño, roncaba y se aferraba con mayor fuerza al contrario quien intentaba escapar de su agarre sin éxito alguno.

-Im Song despierta, déjame ir-

Le pedía el japonés quien para ese momento tenía su cabeza posada sobre el pecho del otro mientras intentaba empujarlo para que lo soltase; poco a poco el coreano empezó a moverse algo incómodo abriendo los ojos con pereza y desgano mas al ver a Kiku siendo abrazado por sí mismo una sonrisa de oreja a oreja apareció en su rostro mientras empujaba levemente a su acompañante a un lado de la cama para seguido posarse sobre él observándolo desde arriba.

-Mira Kiku ni bien amanece y ya te vez tan apetitoso, dan ganas de devorarte- Comentó lamiéndose levemente el labio inferior antes de acercársele de forma insinuante –Aunque podría hacerlo sin ningún problema ¿Oh no?- Al japonés se le pusieron los pelos de punta quedando con los ojos completamente en blanco, Im Song era un pervertido de primera quien por el momento tenía apresada a su presa sosteniéndole las manos mientras permanecía sentado sobre la parte baja de su estómago y todo hubiese continuado de esa manera de no haber sido por un fuerte portazo acompañado de un animado grito mañanero

-¡Es hora de despertar aru!-

Sin demora el "_invitado_" se dio cuenta de la situación quedando con un aura completamente desolada, Im Song tenía los ojos en blanco de la impresión y Kiku estaba totalmente rojo y sin poder emitir más que balbuceos; la siguiente escena que se vería sería la de un pateado y adolorido coreano y la de un chino abrazando protectoramente al japonés.

-Kikuuuuuu ¡Perdón por no haberte venido a ver antes aru!- Chillaba como niño el joven chino mientras restregaba su mejilla con la del nombrado.

-No se preocupe Yao-san, estoy bien- Siempre modesto e intentando no causar problemas Kiku prefirió dejar ese tema de lado a pesar de ver como Yao e Im Song aún continuaban discutiendo sobre acosos y entrometidos.

Comúnmente esa situación no se daba aunque aquella era alguna clase de excepción, la noche anterior Im Song había llegado con lágrimas en forma de cascaritas al cuarto de Kiku diciendo que había tenido una pesadilla y lo dejase dormir en su habitación, al principió el japonés pensó en reusarse mas al ver el rostro del contrario no pudo hacer más que abrirle la puerta y dejarlo pasar, claro que luego de algunos toqueteos, golpes y discusiones el coreano al fin se dispuso a dormir dejando en paz de su homologo asiático; a decir verdad Im Song siempre había sido así y aunque siempre tocaba sus pechos sin permiso poco a poco empezó a extender su recorrido de toques a casi todo el cuerpo, claro que Kiku lo detenía a tiempo y escapaba de los acoso del menor quien nunca se daba por vencido mas creo que esta no es una forma exactamente buena como para comenzar una historia así que lo haremos de la siguiente forma:

_"The Hetalia Orphanage"_

El lugar en el que jóvenes y señoritas hacen su vida, estudian y esperan ser alguien en la vida, muchos creerían que por el nombre se trata de un orfanato mas este simplemente es el nombre del internado al que asisten, extraño para algunos, cierto y con lógica para otros mas el indagar en la mente de los estudiantes es precisamente lo que no haremos, no en este sentido sino en otro completamente distinto, sus gustos, amores, educación, todo eso y más es lo que veremos a continuación; jóvenes de distintos países y continente compartiendo el almuerzo, las sombrías noches en acompañamiento y los días de verano en vacaciones; algunos dirán que las ideas comunes son las más aburridas mas viéndolas desde otra concepción también pueden convertirse en frases inolvidables y envidiables; el ser humano tiende a pensar que todo es igual sin fijarse en los pequeños detalles, sin delinear aquellas cosas que pueden ser importantes y hasta divertidas, cosas que se irán descubriendo así como sentimientos, decepciones de todo tipo pero sobre todo sabrán y vivirán el significado de la famosa frase "_La unión hace la fuerza_".

Se dice que el instituto fue construido en tan solo pocos meses, que los demonios habían llegado y armado todo aquel extenso lugar en poco tiempo, si, se trataba de cuentos urbanos y sin significado aparente los cuales tan solo servían para asustar a los ingenuos e inocentes, pobres de ellos que sufrían debido a esto.

Se dice que el director es un hombre joven y que el lugar a estado en pie durante décadas, siempre limpio y en constantes arreglos; muchos no conocen demasiado de la historia de este lugar mas algunos aficionados dicen que es impresionante, una familia de emprendedores, hijos fuertes y leales y el apoyo de mucha gente lograron lo que ahora era The Hetalia Orphanage; según se suele escuchar el motivo del nombre era tan solo el recuerdo del antiguo rector del lugar, un huérfano que fue acogido en un orfanato, ahí aprendió lo que debía saber y salió al mundo para expandirse y así fue cómo surgió no solo la idea sino también el sentimiento de ayuda hacia los demás.

Se dice que son para jóvenes con buenos recursos económicos mas esa no es la verdad ya que cualquiera con buenas notas y con deseos de aprender son bienvenidos, sin prejuicios ni racismos, si los jóvenes se comportaban de tal manera era caso aparte aunque ver eso era extremadamente raro ya que todos trabajan como uno a pesar de las diferencias ¿Qué son perfectos? Claro, claro que no, nadie lo es y están conscientes de eso, cada uno con sus pensamientos y formas de actuar que han ido adquiriendo y que serán mostradas a través de estos episodios así que bien…

¿Te atreves a indagar en esta aventura?

Pues si es así ten por seguro que no habrá pierde.

* * *

~~o~~o~~

Pues bien, hace ya rato que no escribía nada, me había centrado en roles de foros y perdido de estos lares mas sin embargo hace poco y revisando algunas carpetas me di cuenta de que tenía historias que no había subido o vuelto a re-subirlos mas sin embargo eh decidido ponerme activa y que más sencillo que escribiendo algo nuevo y fresco; esta capítulo en realidad es mas sobre explicaciones y un pequeño suceso de los que se verán, habrá un poco de todo, tanto yaoi como hetero y si se desea también Yuri, para mi no hay problemas en acoplarme un poco a los que los lectores deseen [Ea el yaoi se queda (¿?)] haha tampoco puedo ir contra mis gustos.

Algo más que me gustaría especificar es que no solo habrá personajes de la seria Hetalia Axis Power – World Series y Beautifull Word, sino también lo que es el Latin Hetalia, soy latina así que realmente me gustaría incluir a nuestros países y sus personajes, creo que sería más interesante, algunas partes puede que me vayan saliendo muy OC pero para eso están ustedes que me ayudaran ¿No? Pues sería un placer grande que lo hiciera.

Con esto me despido y hasta el siguiente capítulo en donde se iniciaran las aventuras escolares y amorosas de los personajes de este anime – manga.


	2. Capitulo I

Aclaración: Los personajes de Hetalia no me perteneces, son de Himaruya Hidekaz-san.

Advertencias: AU, Habrán lenguaje adulto en algunos capítulos, Yaoi, shonen ai, yuri, escenas explicitas, etc.

Este capítulo continúa luego de la primera parte del anterior, a lo que me refiero es al suceso de Im Song Yoo, Kiku y Yao; el fic en sí no represente un hecho concreto sino situaciones que se irán dando y ya que es un internado no significa que precisamente todo se dará en las clases.

Demás aclaraciones en la Parte Inferior.

* * *

**CAPITULO 1:** ¡Fotos, besos, acosos y un extraño equipo de investigación!

Las mañanas comunes son tranquilas y mucho más si estas son en Roma, Italia y es que en ese país nada parecía malo o mas bien, nada a simple vista y toda la paz de lugar hubiese "continuado" de no ser por la interrupción del chino, bueno, eso era según Im Song Yoo.

-Eres un aburrido Yao ¡Déjame en paz!- Sentenciaba el coreano de mal humor, le habían frustrado el seguir acosando a _su_japonés y eso sin dudo le molestaba mas a pesar de aquello no emitió más palabras ya que en su caminata al comedor se encontraron con un par europeos, el uno conocido por ser un pervertido y el otro por un tsundere con grandes cejas, a decir verdad era raro verlos juntos mas las mañanas no eran para estar mal humorados o por lo menos no todas.

-Buen día monamour*- Y ahí estaba el francés pervertido acercándose de forma indebida a Yao para seguido besarle la mano –Hoy sin duda estas mejor que ayer- Si, sus frases de amor solían funcionar de vez en cuando mas no siempre y menos con alguno de los asiáticos quienes lo veían con la ceja enarcada, para ese momento el de cejas pobladas suspiró negando con la cabeza.

-Disculpen al inepto de Francis- Sentenció el segundo europeo a lo que Kiku sonrió levemente haciendo un ademán de no importar.

-Tranquilo Arthur-san, no hay problema alguno- Sentenció el asiático mientras su "hermano" Yao asentía levemente con una gota de sudor cayendo por su cabeza, a decir verdad ellos se consideraban hermanos sin importar sus distintas nacionalidades y no eran solo ellos dos sino también el coreano, su compañera taiwanesa y el joven de Hong Kong de quienes se hablará en poco; para ese momento eran las ocho de la mañana y ya que era sábado no había problema alguno en entretenerse por los pasillos antes de ir a desayunar, algunas veces eran las típicas escenas mas esta vez y como pocas el "encantador" Francis Bonnefoy se acercó peligrosamente al rostro del japonés sonriéndole de forma melosa mas antes de siquiera lograr decirle una sola palabra Im Song empujó al francés antes de colocarse tras el de apariencia callada y sin más tocó su pecho de forma posesiva.

-¡Atrás francesito! Este pecho y todo su cuerpo es mío- Sentenció el coreano haciendo que el joven acosado se sonroja violentamente quitándole las manos de encima y de la nada antes de que pudiese decir que no lo toque se escuchó un fuerte estruendo y junto a este un gran grito que logró ponerle los pelos de punto a los jóvenes quienes observándose asustados corrieron para ver lo que sucedía topándose con una escena poco usual y complicada de explicar, ahí frente a ellos y en el área del comedor se veían a varios jóvenes de pie alejándose de un cuarteto de chicos algo problemáticos.

-Vamos Francisco ¡Dame ahora mismo eso y nadie saldrá herido!- Sentenciaba un chico alto, moreno y de ojos verdosos sonriendo algo nervioso mientras se le acercaba al nombrado quien por acto reflejo se alejaba chocando contra una mesa.

-Lo siento Antonio pero no puedo hacer eso- Sentenció el chico casi acorralado de nombre Francisco Burgos Torres, un latino ecuatoriano de tés morena y ojos café, su rostro se impregnaba un poco de temor y de indecisión mientras el dúo que faltaba se encontraba tras Antonio; los nombres de este par eran Gilbert Beilschmidt un joven de ojos rubís y cabellos plomizos y a su lado se encontraba Alfred F. Jones, un rubio de ojos color cielo los cuales sonreían por sobre más.

-Dale lo que te pide mocoso, no querrás ver enojado a España, yo el awesome Gilbert te estoy dando un awesome consejo ¡Tómalo!- Aquella frase solo hizo que Francisco se pusiese más nervioso de lo que estaba moviendo con rapidez el rostro de lado a lado.

-¡Así se hace Francisco! No les hagas caso que aquí está tu _Hero_ por si me necesitas- Y ahora un rubio de voz chillona entraba a la escena riendo sin ton ni son al ver tan escena; Antonio se acercaba cada vez más y parecía que Francisco estaba a punto de saltar sobre la mesa aunque los platos ya estuviesen servidos, parecía tener miedo a pesar de intentar no demostrarlo casi sin éxito, en ese momento llegaron el par de europeos y el trío de asiáticos deteniendo todo aquel suceso sin sentido desde su percepción.

-¿Qué está pasando aquí aru?-

-Ohhh parece que el amore* se respira en el aire- Reía el francés mientras un inexplicable cuadro lleno de rosas se pintaba tras de él mas a pesar de eso tan solo obtuvo una risotada de Gilbert.

-Hahaha tienes razón Francis, es una de las escenas más awesome de "amor"- Respondía a aquello mientras hacía un además de comillas con la mano antes de explicar lo que realmente sucedía –Lo que pasa es que el chiquillo entró al cuarto de Antonio mientras dormía y cogió algo que no debía, ahora no se lo quiere devolver y el poco awesome del español anda como nena tras él- Culminó su historia con mucha confianza haciendo que muchos volteasen la mirada al ecuatoriano que para ese momento tenía al español sobre él, mirándole profundamente mientras Francisco parecía querer hasta llorar, eso hizo que tanto Alfred como Gilbert se rieran.

-¿Y qué tiene Francisco que sea de Antonio?- Cuestionó Arthur algo confundido alzando levemente una de sus cejas, en eso Alfred y Gilbert se miraron entre sonrisas y miradas cómplices antes de negar con la cabeza.

-No es nada importante, solo que Pancho se enteró que Antonio tenía una foto en su cuarto, fue a husmear y se encontró con más de una, así que las cogió y se las llevó porque según él se sentía observado- De la nada y tras de los asiáticos apareció un joven no tan alto de cabellos negros y ojos café claro, de procedencia peruana y seriedad casi antinatural a pesar de no ser siempre así.

-Ah buenos días Miguel-san- Saludó el japonés recibiendo el asentimiento de cabeza del nombrado –Pero ¿Por qué Antonio-san tiene fotos de Francisco?- Preguntó sin entender demasiado a lo que Miguel tan simplemente alzó los hombres de tan forma que respondía con un "ni idea" mas un suspiro los interrumpió haciendo que volteasen nuevamente hacia el alemán quien mirando al latino de cabellos negros con un rostro de aburrimiento total negó con la cabeza-

-Así le quitas la emoción peruano aburrido- Comentó frunciendo el ceño antes de sonreír con esa forma única que tiene –Pero se los diré porque ya destapaste el asunto- Comenzó dándole un codazo en la costilla al rubio de ojos cielo mientras este asentía con la cabeza comenzando.

-Digamos que…- Y ahí fue cuando Antonio los interrumpió, para ese momento le había quitado las fotos a Francisco y escapado hasta estar junto al alemán y al estadounidense mientras ecuatoriano por su parte mantenía el ceño fruncido y los ojos aguados al tiempo en que se acercaba a Yao sin dejar de ver al español.

-¡No pasa nada!- Dijo rápidamente Antonio a los presentes, algunos jóvenes que estaba ahí habían vuelto a sus quehaceres desayunando con tranquilidad mientras Francisco daba un paso al frente algo sonrojado.

-¡Dame esas fotos Antonio! Eres un pervertido ¿Por qué las tienes?- Preguntó abrazando a su peluche Gapy la tortuga, lo había dejado sobre una de las mesas con anterioridadpara que no se ensuciase con todo aquel ajetreo, se sentía algo tenso tomando en cuenta que era la primera vez que encontraba fotos suyas en cuartos ajenos a menos que fuese el de sus hermanas Catalina y María, colombiana y venezolana respectivamente, no era como si lo fuesen en realidad aunque también se llevasen como tal.

-Porque… Porque… ¡No te diré ni te las daré!- Sentenció huyendo de la escena llevándose consigo las fotos, sin si quiera esperarlo el ecuatoriano reaccionó siguiéndolo sin intención de dejarlo en paz, al parecer tendrían un día extraño y aunque los demás presentes pensaban estarían librados de aquellos sería una pena para ellos saber que no era así del todo, mas por ahora tan simplemente se disponían a comer yendo todos a una sola mesa excepto Gilbert y Alfred que ya habían desayunado y preferían ver el relajo que causaban el latino y el español claro que antes de retirarse el estadounidenses le desordenó el cabello al japonés sonriéndole de oreja a oreja mientras un encolerizado coreano observaba aquello como alguna clase de alarma.

-Disculpen todo el problema ocasionado por ese par- Comentó Miguel suspirando un poco antes de poner un poco de mantequilla a su pan a lo que Kiku sonrió levemente negando con la cabeza después de haberse despedido del rubio.

-Por mí no hay problema además no veo porque se debe disculpar usted Miguel-san- Cuestionó de forma indirecta sacándole una sonrisa al peruano.

-Es solo que yo le dije eso a Pancho, me lo dijo Vash hace unos días- Comentó comiendo el pan antes de tomar un poco de café a lo que todos lo observaron algo confundidos cosa que entendió en seguida por lo que prosiguió –Vash vio al español ese viendo las fotos de Pancho y riéndose como el tarado que es- A decir verdad el peruano odiaba a Antonio, lo le caía bien en lo absoluto a pesar de que el español siempre estaba dispuesto a llevarse bien con todos –Y me lo dijo, soy el único que se preocupa demasiado por el ecologista ese- Y así culminó su historia y el pan que había estado comiendo dejando a todos medio airados por todo aquello.

-Así que a monami* Miguel se preocupa por Francisco ¿Acaso te gusta?- Cuestionó el francés observándolo algo coqueto, al parecer la conversación tomaría otros rumbos por lo que los presentes estaban bastante entretenidos.

-No pero me crie con él un tiempo, así de fácil; Pancho cree que todo está bien y es muy ingenuo y confiado y por eso le pasan siempre cosas malas, no me gusta, tan solo es molesto verlo cometiendo errores- Puntualizó con la ceja levemente levantada, a decir verdad de niños estuvieron un tiempo juntos debido a la relación que mantenían sus padres mas luego de que estos terminasen su relación volvieron a estar cada uno por su parte.

-Ya veo, no sabía que eran hermanos aru- Comentó Yao interesado por todo eso.

-No lo somos, su mamá y mi papá fueron novios un tiempo así que vivían juntos y nos criamos por algunos años como tal pero no somos hermanos- Todos asintieron diciendo un "Ahhh" antes de seguir comiendo, de vez en cuando hablaban sobre detalles como el colegio, las clases o banalidades que se le venían a la mente, saludaban a quienes se paseaban por ahí hasta que cierta aura extraña e inestable se empezó a acercar haciendo estremecer a algunos, especialmente al chino quien empezó a temblar levemente al sentir la presencia tras sí.

-Parece ser que ya terminó de comer- Una voz "amable" se escuchó haciendo que el chino saltase de su asiento al sentir como lo tomaban por los hombros -¿Yao, te gustaría pasear conmigo en el patio?- Sin más se vio como el chino era cogido como trapo viejo y arrastrado fuera del comedor, por lo menos había alcanzado a comer algo; en ese momentos la expresión de algunos había cambiado un poco.

-Ah Iván de seguro y ya se ha de haber violado a Yao desde que lo vio- Comentó el coreano riendo por aquella escena mientras todos a excepción de Francis quien también reían negaban con la cabeza.

-Bueno, fue un gusto comer con ustedes, pero iré a ver en qué lio se está metiendo Alfred- Comentó el joven rubio de cejas pobladas antes de despedirse, seguido de eso Francis se fue con la excusa de una cita no sin antes darle un beso en la mejilla a Miguel quien se molestó lanzándole una cuchara sin éxito; pocos segundos después llegó un joven menor al peruano con quien se retiró no sin antes despedirse, al parecer era su hermano menor.

-Al fin solos- Dijo Im Song viendo cómo se iban por la puerta, a decir verdad y hasta el momento no había dicho demasiadas palabras ya que observaba como quedaban pocos alumnos y maestros en las cercanías, en ese momento Kiku lo regresó a ver y es que se encontraban uno junto al otro, así permanecieron algunos segundos antes de que el coreano se acercase dándole un beso en los labios, el japonés se sorprendió notoriamente mientras su rostro se tornaba de rosa a un rojo pasión, no había respondido a aquel acto ya que no entendía lo que pasaba y el coreano tampoco le había dado el tiempo ya que sin más se separó un poco sonrojado mas no tanto como su contrario –Me molesta que Francis intente acosarte y que el idiota de Alfred te trate con tanta cercanía, eres solo mío Kiku y te lo demostraré, no serás de nadie más- Y culminada aquella frase le dio un beso en la frente al japonés saliendo del lugar y dejando al otro chico totalmente anonadado, era cierto que muchas veces Im Song era un acosador pervertido casi comparado al francés mas no para tanto y jamás había hecho algo como aquello, nunca lo había besado y menos dicho esas palabras por lo que sin duda lo había dejado sin palabra alguna, ahora tendría que ver que significaba aquella forma de comportarse de su homologo de continente, de cualquier manera se suponía eran como hermanos aunque luego de aquello algo le quedaba claro… Im Song Yoo no lo veía exactamente de esa manera.

_ (o .o) _(o. o)_

-¡Abre esa maldita puerta carajo!- Y ahí estaba el joven ecuatoriano golpeando la puerta de la habitación del español quien se mantenía encerrado con Gilbert y Alfred, estos dos reían dentro mientras Antonio parecía un mar de nervios escondido entre las sábanas ¿Desde cuándo el de verdes orbes hacía algo como aquello? Pues al parecer desde que Francisco se había enfrascado en golpear la puerta con la intención de mandarla abajo o eso hubiese sucedido de no haber sido por el inspector que iba pasando por el lugar terminando por llevárselo a rastras ¡Por la culpa de Antonio se había metido en problemas! Oh más bien por su poco autocontrol aunque viéndolo de otra forma cualquiera desearía averiguar todo aquello y en ese momento el grupo de investigación "_Acoso mediante fotos_" se empezaba a formar con el fin de desenmascarar el asunto pero ¿Cómo era eso posible? Pues sencillo, para ese momento Yao se había liberado de las garras de Iván o más bien Miguel y su hermano menor Julio lo habían hecho, claro que tuvieron que huir de su aura asesina mas al final lo hicieron.

-¿Qué pasó Miguel aru?- Interrogó el chino algo confundido mientras se escondían en un armario, el lugar era pequeño para los tres mas seguro era mejor que las manos de Iván sobre sus cuellos.

-El inspector se llevó a Pancho y vamos a ver porque Antonio tiene fotos de él en su cuarto- Respondió Julio el boliviano con el ceño fruncido, a decir verdad él no se debería haber involucrado mas su hermano mayor lo arrasó sin demasiado sentido diciendo que era un favor pero ¿Cuándo Pancho se lo había pedido?

-Sí, Pancho dijo en la mañana que averiguaríamos sobre eso pero se salió de control y ahora se lo llevó Berwald- Continuó con la explicación mientras se asomaba levemente por la puerta antes de salir haciéndoles un ademán a sus acompañantes para que los siguiera – No queremos que mucha más gente se entere así que bueno, ya que lo sabes estaría bien que nos acompañases y ayudases ¿Puedes Yao?-

-¡Claro que si aru! Sera muy divertido, seremos como los investigadores así como Sherlock Holmes aru!- La emoción en el joven era palpable por lo que no pudo evitar que algunas estrellitas de ilusión saltasen en su rostro mientras ponía sus brazos en alto -¡Está bien aru! Los ayudaré aru-

-Bien genio y ahora ¿Qué haremos?- Preguntó Julio inquisitivamente mientras reía con sorna.

-Cállate Julio no se ni por qué te comportas así, bien que se te cae las babas por Pancho y no quieres ayudar-

-¡No sédequé hablas Miguel, cállate!- Y ahí estaba el boliviano, sonrojado a más no poder mientras Yao reía entre dientes, la sonrisa de Miguel adornaba el lugar mientras negaba con la cabeza -¡Bien! ¡Ayudaré! Pero no quiero que vuelvas a decir eso y tampoco tú Yao o te encierro en una jaula y te meto al cuarto de Iván-

-Nooooooo- Gritaba el chino alterado haciendo reír al par de latinoamericanos para seguido ir directo a la inspección, debían sacar al ecuatoriano y así lo harían.

_(o .o)_(o. o)_

-¿Dónde mierda está el idiota de Antonio? Toda la mañana a estado haciendo relajo y quiero que me explique eso de las fotos- Gritaba molesto un joven de tamaño normal, cabello castaño oscuro y ojos café claro, su nombre era Lovino Vargas aunque muchos lo llamaban Romano y estaba que ardía del coraje, bueno, el español y él eran novios desde ya hacía un año y el hecho de escuchar que "adoraba" a otro tan solo avivaba la llama del odio.

-Veevee- Canturreaba su hermano menor mientras con su rostro dormilón caminaba junto a Lovino –Tranquilo Lovi, no ah de ser nada vee Antonio te quiere mucho veevee-

-¡Cállate Feliciano! Si lo hiciese no tendría por qué tener fotos de otro en su cuarto- Si, parecía que ni su pequeño hermano Feliciano podría lograr que Lovi dejase ese mal humor que se traía encima, para ese momento los dos se dirigían al cuarto de Antonio, el primero con pasos explosivos mientras el otro de forma armoniosa y con un entorno rosa de tranquilidad.

-¡Antonio! ¡Maldito infiel! Abre esa puerta sino quieres que te golpee, ¡Ábrela ahora maldito!-

Y mientras Lovino gritaba fuera del cuarto golpeando la puerta con fuerza, el español dentro se abrazaba con fuerza a Gilbert quien trataba de quitárselo de encima.

-Gilbert ¡Sálvame! Lovi ya llegó y dudo que me quiera oír ¡Ayúdame!- Lloriqueaba sin despegarse un milímetro del muchacho albino quien ya cansado lo botó al piso levantándose.

-¿Quién te manda a ser idiota y no guardar tus cosas?- Al principio el tono de Gilbert parecía de molestia mas luego se suavizo, de cualquier forma los dos junto al pervertido francés eran buenos amigos por no decir los mejores –Anda y enfréntalo, díselo y deja de molestarnos, este es un awesome consejo mío así que no lo desperdicies-

-Hahaha de cualquier forma _your hero_ está aquí por si pasa algo- Y así era como Alfred intentaba ser de ayuda aunque para ese momento el moreno de ojos verdes parecía hiperventilar levemente.

-¡Eh dicho que abras la maldita puerta!- Y más golpes por parte del italiano mayor; algunas personas que pasaban regresaban a verlo de forma extrañada mas Lovino los espantaba con su mal humor haciendo que fuesen a comentar de lo ocurrido en otros lugares mas parecía que las cosas se empezarían a solucionar o posiblemente decaer aún más y es que llegando se encontraba el fantástico grupo de investigadores los cuales llevaban trajes de Sherlock Holmes con pipa y lupa integrada, claro que para ese momento ya no solo eran Miguel quien se mantenía serio, Julio que simulaba muy bien a un semáforo en rojo y el oriental Yao con su sonrisa y mirada llenas de emoción ya que junto a ellos ahora también estaba el joven ingles Arthur Kirkland y la invitada especial Elizabeta Héderváry a quien se la habían encontrado y ya que había presenciado el teatrito en el comedor estaba dispuesta a ayudar, de cualquier forma era una fujoshi apasionada.

Bien, al parecer era hora de ir tras lo que sucedía y resolverlo ¿Qué tanto habían averiguado el grupo de investigación?, ¿Qué había pasado con el ecuatoriano Francisco? ¿Acaso el inspector Berwald lo dejaría salir?, ¿Lovino se cargaría la puerta y golpearía al Español?, ¿Gilbert y Alfred se burlarían de todo y todos?

¡Pues esto se verá en el siguiente capítulo! ¡Continuara!

* * *

Bien, muchísimas gracias Dazaru-san por su Review! Me esforzaré más, en cuanto a las dudas pues es un internado [Escuela – Colegio] aunque los escolares aún no aparecen, para dar un pequeño adelanto ellos serán Sealand, Ravis (Los niños de Hetalia) mientras los de colegio serán los demás jóvenes Kiku, Alfred, Iván, etc.

Sus edades radican entre 16 a 18 años aunquehabrá pequeñas excepciones como Scott Kirkland, Irlanda, Holanda, Suecia mas esto se irá especificando más detalladamente en la historia; el lugar es Roma, Italia aunque también habrá sorpresas.

Bien, por otra parte actualizaré los capítulos cada cuatro días o puede que una semana desde que subí este apartado, estos días no había podido hacerlo porque no estuve en mi casa y no tenía computador D;

¡Espero les haya gustado y no se olviden de dejar reviews que eso me anima para seguir escribiendo!

**Personajes que salieron en este capítulo:**

Kiku Honda – Japón / Wang Yao – China / Im Song Yoo – Corea / Alfred F. Jones – USA / Arthur Kirkland – Inglaterra / Francis Bonnefoy – Francia /Ivan Braginski – Rusia / Lovino Vargas – Italia Sur / Feliciano Vargas – Italia Norte / Antonio – España / Gilbert Beilschmidt – Prusia / Francisco Burgos – Ecuador / Miguel Alejandro – Perú / Julio Paz – Bolivia / Elizabeta Héderváry – Hungría y menciones de algunos otros personajes que aparecerán después.

(Lo pongo por si alguno no sabe quiénes son y tal y también por los de Latin Hetalia)


End file.
